Intervention
Intervention is an active ability in Sonny 1. In-Game Description Shields a friendly unit from X''' damage, and heals them for 20% of your Strength and Magic each turn for 9 turns. Details Places a stacking buff on the caster or its ally for 8 turns. Buff '''Intervention: This unit is shielded and is recovering Health. Upgrades *Tier 1: Target is shielded from 60 damage and receives periodic healing with 17% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 2: Target is shielded from 100 damage and receives periodic healing with 17% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 3: Target is shielded from 150 damage and receives periodic healing with 18% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 4: Target is shielded from 200 damage and receives periodic healing with 18% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 5: Target is shielded from 260 damage and receives periodic healing with 19% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 6: Target is shielded from 320 damage and receives periodic healing with 19% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 7: Target is shielded from 380 damage and receives periodic healing with 20% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 8: Target is shielded from 440 damage and receives periodic healing with 20% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 9: Target is shielded from 500 damage and receives periodic healing with 21% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. *Tier 10: Target is shielded from 600 damage and receives periodic healing with 21% of caster's Strength and Magic +7. Tactics This ability is very useful as a defensive maneuver. Intervention can not only heals for an ample amount and shields the target from attacks from substantial amount of damages, but also lasts for a long duration. It can be a great aid for the player's allies as well. However, it should be noted that unlike Block, Intervention shields against comparably limited amount of damage, and thus should be used carefully depending on the enemy's attacks. Players should also be careful about mastering to Tier 10 of this ability, as this may require large amount of ability points that can be used on other abilities instead. Intervention Cheese is an incredibly powerful strategy. By putting all your ability points into Intervention and keeping four copies on your action bar, you can keep yourself and Veradux shielded indefinitely. (You may need to spare one point for Blood Focus if Veradux is being stingy with his Re-Energize.) The only way to die with this strategy is if a high-speed enemy kills you before your first turn. Other characters who use this ability *Illusion - Tier 10 *Shadow's Shadow - Tier 5 *Teco - Tier 10 Trivia *In-game description erroneously stated that Intervention's buff lasts for 9 turns; it actually lasts for 8 turns. How healing scales with Strength and Magic is also wrong. *Pally Intervention is nearly identical, but has a larger cost and cooldown. *Block's icon has a recolor to this ability. *Although not mentioned in the description, this buff stacks with itself (both the shield and the healing). Category:Sonny Category:Abilities (Sonny) Category:Ally Abilities